Superluv
by Wolfgirl022
Summary: Jade is in an abusive relationship until Shane saves the day! One-shot.


"Why are you still with him Jade?" Shane said cleaning my fresh cut on my cheek.

"I don't know." I answered. We were at my apartment building. Shane had come over just a little bit after my boyfriend, Jeff, stormed out after getting all worked up cause he thought I was cheating on him. He always seems to lose him temper with me.

Shane and I have been friends' sense high school. He is always looking out for me. And I know he only wants the best for me, but I wish he would mind his own business sometimes, like right now. He and my other friends have been trying to convince me to break up with him for a while now. But what they don't understand is that I love him, as sick as it may seem. Maybe I do because for the first 15 years of my life my father abused me. Maybe it was because I was stupid. I don't know, but it's my life. He would apologize. Then it would be fine.

Almost as if he could read my thoughts Shane said, "He's not goanna stop hitting you know. " I sighed.

"What happened today?" he said.

"He pushed me against the window." I said. I was actually pretty lucky to only come out with a cut. My whole freaken window shattered and now I'll have to replace it. Shane then started applying some medicine gunk I couldn't identify onto my wound. I winced as he started to spread it.

"It's okay. This will help it heal." He said. Just as he finished up and was putting the stuff away, my phone rang. Of course it was Jeff.

"Please don't answer it." Shane said. He ran over to the couch and just as I was about to grab the phone he grabbed my hand. I felt a small shiver go through my body when he grabbed it. His hand was so warm. The look in his eyes was so serious for Shane that it scared me a little. Ignoring the tingle I pulled my hand away and quickly grabbed the phone. As I answered it I saw a pained look run across his face.

Jeff had apologized and was taking me to dinner at this new fancy reaustrant at 7:00. He would pick me up then. I had tried to get Shane to leave but he wouldn't. While I was figuring out what to wear in my room, Shane sat on my bed and "Helped" me pick. Reaching into my small closet I pulled out a short red dress.

"What about this one?" I asked holding it in front of my body.

"A little too short, don't you think? You're going to a pretty fancy place. Don't you want to look classy?" he critiqued. With a huff I threw the dress into the pile with all the other rejected outfits.

"If you don't want my opinion then don't ask." He said laying his head on the pillows.

"Well, all my girlfriends are busy. Otherwise I would kick you out and bring them here." I said looking through my clothes.

"What makes you think they'd want to help?" he said. True. None of them ever want to help me plan anything with Jeff.

"Well, I don't know why you think your opinions matter anyway." I said. Which they didn't. Because he was probably just goanna say that all my outfits weren't good enough so I might not go.

"For one, I'm a guy. So I know what a guy thinks is pretty. And two, I cross dress for a living if you remember. So I know a thing or two about girl's clothes." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of you making a living don't you have a video to edit or something?" I asked. If he was just going to criticize every outfit I picked I didn't need him here.

"No, I have it ready to go for Saturday. And I still wouldn't leave anyway. I keep hoping someone will have an epiphany and realize this is the perfect time to break up with their abusive boyfriend." He said.

"Shane, not now."

Shane shot up from the bed faster than I could blink. "No, now is the perfect time. Jade, I don't know what you see in him but this has to end. You can't keep going on like this. He beats you black and blue then expects you to just forgive him? I don't think so. I'm sick of this!" Shane yelled.

I looked down at my arm. I could still see the bruise from when he shoved me into the wall and threatened to kill me. Shane was right. As tears began to run down my face Shane came over and took me in his arms and held me. I began sobbing into his chest. He just stood there with me. Holding me. I felt so safe in his arms. That tingly feeling began to come back. I tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't go away.

"Jade?" Shane asked.

"Yeah Shane?" but he didn't answer. He just stood there, looking at me. Shane slowly started to lean in to me. Just as his lips were half a centimeter from mine, we heard the door open. I quickly looked at the clock. It's only six! Why the hell was Jeff here?

"Jade?" called Jeff.

"Shane, you have to hide!" I whispered.

"But now is the perfect time to tell him to fuck off Jade! You can't save it for later or it might be too late!" Shane whispered back.

"Jade? Where are you babe?" Jeff called again.

"Shane now is not the time! You have to hide NOW!" I said as quiet as possible. He quickly hid under my bed. I made sure that he was fully hidden.

"In here!" I called.

"There you are!" Jeff said as he came to my room. He stood at my door way with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Hey Jeff, why are you here so early? I'm not even ready." I nervously said.

"Well I just couldn't wait to see my beautiful woman." He said. _Do it now, _I thought,_ you can't live like this!_

"Um, there's something we need to talk about." I said. The look he got in his eyes scared me a little. He looked furious.

"What is it." He said.

"I want to break up with you." I said, barely above a whisper. He didn't say anything for a minute. He just gave me this blank look. I was too afraid to say anything. I was just waiting for him to snap. Suddenly he threw the roses down and started toward me. I tried to back away but he kept coming. When I was backed against the wall he grabbed my shoulders and started squeezing them till I felt a sharp pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" but he wasn't listening. His grip on me seemed to get tighter and tighter. He reached up and grabbed my jaw.

"You're not leaving me." He said sternly. I wanted to call Shane out but I worried that would make things worse. I could never forgive myself if Shane or any of my friends got hurt by Jeff because of me. _Maybe if I act like I'm not scared he will listen_ I thought.

"You can't control me." I stated. Big mistake. He shoved me into the wall and pushed me to the ground.

"Who's the guy? Huh? I knew you were cheating on me you little bitch!" he yelled. He knelt to the ground and grabbed my throat, choking me. I tried to pry his hand away but he was too strong. Suddenly I see Shane behind him.

"Let her go." He said. He released his hold on me and got up in front of Shane. He was about the same height as him but had more muscle.

"So you're the little shit that has been with this little slut? Well, what do you think your goanna do you scrawny little fuck?" he asked.

"This." Shane said as he punched Jeff right in the nose. Jeff stumbled back, holding his nose. I could see blood dripping down his face.

"Leave. Now." Shane said. I had never seen Shane that angry before. Jeff soon regained his composure and started toward Shane again.

"Shane, run!" I screamed. He of course ignored me. He ducked from Jeff's swing and kicked his shins.

"Fuck!" Jeff yelled holding his leg. Shane took the opportunity to deck in the face again. Jeff fell to the ground holding his face. Shane walked over to me and held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea. Thank you Shane" I said. He just smiled.

Shane and I were sitting down on the couch. Well, he was sitting down; I was curled up in his lap letting him hold me. After Shane punched Jeff to the ground, we called the police. They came and took him to jail. I had gotten a restraining order on him and he was now not allowed in the same city as me. My girlfriends had come over and congratulated me on finally riding of him. So Shane and I were finally alone. I was still pretty shaken from it all and Shane tried to comfort me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a while.

"No." I muttered. I hadn't been very hungry since the episode.

"You didn't eat lunch today Jade. You got to eat something." Shane said.

"No thanks Shane." He sighed. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours until I decided to speak.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Yeah Jade?" he said. I said nothing, just looked into his eyes. Hoping he would understand what I wanted to say but couldn't. I saw his eyes grow soft as he looked at me. Once again he slowly leaned into my face. As he pressed his warm lips onto mine, I felt happiness flood though my body. _What was I holding back on this for? _I thought to myself. Had I really put up with Jeff for so long I had to miss out on this? A single tear ran down my face. Shane pulled back and wiped it away.

"Don't cry Jade. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Your my Superluv." He said with a goofy grin. I laughed at the video refrence, making him smile wider.

"Your mine too." I said, and pulled him down for another kiss.

_**I had started writing this way back when Superluv first came out. Soon after though, Shane FINALLY admitted he and Lisa were dating. I don't know why, but after the excitement of them reviling their relationship, I felt weird writing about Shane with another girl. But, sense I can't seem to find the inspiration to continue my smosh story; I wanted to try and finish writing this. And I did it, so, may as well post it now. **_

_**R&R Please!**_


End file.
